Ten Moments of Music
by KittenTits
Summary: Ten moments in time, brought to you by my music playlist. Features Spock/Kirk, with a couple touches of sex, a little bit of angst!Nyota, but nothing serious.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Star Trek. Well, apart from my Spock Ears xD I bought those, so I own them!

A/N: I thought I would give this a try, it seemed fun and cute. Enjoy!

**1 – Labour (It's a Holiday) – Black Eyed Peas**

"Captain, may I ask again what the purpose of our visit to this area is?" Spock cocked an elegant eyebrow at his commanding officer.

Kirk smiled wide at Spock. "We're on shore leave, Spock! We're off duty for two weeks, and we happened to be near a planet with a fantastic resort! You could say it's a holiday!" Tanned and beautiful people walked by them from all areas of the sunny resort.

The Vulcan put a quizzical hand to his chin, thinking. "For this week, you intend to accomplish nothing in relation to work, do you?"

"Well, in relation to work, noo..." Kirk trailed off, taking Spock's hand tentatively. "But maybe we can accomplish _other_ things while we're here..."

At Kirk's wink, Spock couldn't help but give a small smile.

**2 – Dance Hall – Modest Mouse**

Jim paused in his sip of the Whiskey Sour. The song caught him by surprise; he wasn't aware that this bar played music from the 21st century! He looked excitedly to the stage where the band was playing, full smile gracing his lips.

Spock, who sitting next to Jim with a glass of water, glanced over when he noticed the Captain's attention shift away from him. He followed Jim's gaze to the stage, where he found a band playing some song relating to a facility of dance, the singer seemingly making love to his microphone. When he noticed Jim's appreciative look, he felt a pang of jealousy. The Vulcan placed his hand onto Jim's upper thigh, rubbing firmly with his thumb.

This drew Jim's attention back to Spock. Jim smiled, and said, "I didn't know bands these days played music that old!"

**3 – Sun Machine – April March**

Spock would never openly admit this to anyone, but sometimes he found himself simply watching Jim Kirk. When he would do this, he would feel a strange calm come over him, and the affection radiated throughout his mind.

Jim was simply brilliant to watch. Not in the intelligence-sense, for which he was also brilliant, but Spock sometimes thought Jim glowed in a subtle way. Jim was energetic and always seemed to have a sunny disposition, and to Spock, Jim could rival any sun for intensity.

Nothing shone brighter in Spock's universe than Jim Kirk.

**4 – My Lover's Box – Garbage**

Jim felt like he was on fire, and for all he knew, he probably was. Spock's hands were burning their way down his torso as his mouth was leaving its mark on his pelvis. Everything his Vulcan lover touched felt deliciously scorched and magnificently burned.

He arched his back when Spock's mouth engulfed him whole. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his hands massaged Spock's ebony hair, trying not to be forceful as his fingers brushed the tips of his ears.

When Spock's mouth made its way up to his face, Jim kissed him feverishly. For all he'd done in his life, he didn't know what he had done to deserve to have Spock in this way. He felt that he had his own small piece of heaven, and he was never going to give it up willingly.

If he was never getting into heaven, at least he'll have known what it's like.

**5 – Sailin' On – No Doubt**

Nyota sighed. It had been almost two months since she and Spock had 'terminated their romantic relations', and she didn't quite know what to do with herself. She knew Spock was finding himself attracted to certain superior officers, but she couldn't say she had found the same.

She paused at her work station for a second to glance at Spock. He was working intently, as usual. She couldn't help the rush of negative feelings she felt welling up in her chest at the thought of him pursuing someone else. It hurt her, stabbed at her heart, made her feel like a stepping stone. She switched her focus to the floor, and took a deep breath; she shouldn't be feeling this way after this amount of time.

She had to behave; she had already had one too many slip up's for her liking. She's cried in front of Spock more than she would like to think about, and she knew his tolerance for emotional displays was wearing thin.

Turning back to her console, she took another deep breath. I will be fine, she told herself, and as long as Spock is doing what makes him happy, I'll learn to live with it.

**6 – I'm Slowly Turning Into You – The White Stripes**

Spock paused in his writing. He sat fully upright and glanced over his shoulder to see Jim at another desk, furiously writing. After glancing around the recreation room, he made sure no one was aware of his slip up.

He had caught himself smiling for no reason. When he realized he was doing the action, he had abruptly stopped all movement to think. Perhaps he was spending too much time in his Captain's company. Jim's aptitude for smiling over nothing was apparently catching. Spock's thoughts suddenly turned to a future version of himself at a bar, loud and abrasive, smiling at everyone he saw.

Shaking his head, he shuddered, and turned back to his work.

**7 – My Humps – Black Eyed Peas**

As Jim looked himself in his floor length mirror, he began to think the transporter malfunction might have been a good thing after all.

He looked over his new assets with careful consideration, from his newly swelled chest to his more prominent rump. He turned to the side and ran his hands down along the nicely formed curve. He had to admit, he rather missed his most obvious indication of manhood, but until Scotty and engineering found a way to reverse the process, Jim was going to enjoy being a woman.

Imagine the shock of alpha shift when he showed up in standard issue female uniform. All eyes were on Jim as he made a point of swinging his full hips until he got to his chair. He could more than feel every set of male eyes on either his now rounder butt, or on his newly formed, full bosom. As he sat down, he crossed his legs and eyed the crew.

"Is there anything I can help you with, gentlemen?"

Everyone turned to busy themselves with their stations. When Jim turned his head to look at Spock, he was pleased and almost surprised to see a green blush tinting his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

**8 – Mine for Life – The Sounds**

Spock rubbed his eyes tiredly. Jim, just coming in from the opposite shift, smiled apologetically. He hadn't meant to wake his lover.

Spock sometimes tried to see the point in their effort to be romantically involved, since half of the time, they were on such awkward schedules. It made their joint sleeping arrangement almost difficult, and almost all of the time, one of them was too tired from their shift to do any activities afterwards.

As Jim began to undress to climb into bed with him, Spock smiled to himself. Jim nuzzled himself into Spock's side, planting a kiss to his lips. I could never leave him, Spock thought to himself, I would be lost and aimless without the love of this man.

As Jim snuggled closer, his hand drawing nearer and nearer to somewhere he knew Spock would like, the Vulcan dismissed his earlier thoughts as invalid. He would keep this man with him as long as he could.

**9 – A Perfect Fit – AFI**

What the hell was I thinking back then? Jim Kirk asked himself. He looked appreciatively around the bridge of the prized ship, the Enterprise. How the hell did he almost give all this up? And for what; to sit around Iowa, drinking and fighting until one day, his body simply gave up on him?

As he sat in the Captain's chair, _his_ chair, he couldn't help but feel completely at home. He looked around at all the people who made up his crew, and he swelled with pride at his new family.

I don't know why I would want to be anywhere else, he thought.

**10 – Roller Girls – The Soviettes**

"Isn't this amazing, Spock?!" Jim exclaimed. Spock shifted in his seat, not quite sure what to make of the event they were watching. What he had gathered so far was that these women, all of whom were significantly tattooed and pierced, were trying to knock each other off their unstable wheeled shoes. He could hardly contain his urge to raise his eyebrow and never put it back to normal place.

"Captain, this is not what I would have suggested for an evening off, but it is... amusing."

Jim looked down at the Vulcan from his excited standing position. "I know you wouldn't have chosen this for us to do tonight, but..." His attention was quickly back on the girls when he heard a loud clatter of people hitting the floor. "GO GET 'EM!" he cried.

Spock shook his head; the things he did for his Captain...


End file.
